This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Standards may be used for supporting shelving or shelf brackets. A typical standard may include a relatively narrow strip of material with two columns of slots on the front surface thereof. The standard may be mounted vertically against a wall. Shelving brackets may be supported from the standard by inserting tabs of the shelving brackets into corresponding slots of the standard. The standard may be fixedly mounted to a wall using screws such that the standard is not generally adjustable, movable, or removable from its installed position.